Felix
Felix is a main character in Tales from the Borderlands. Character Felix is a con artist who is the guardian to Fiona and Sasha. He raised the two girls into a life of crime, being a con artist. Tales from the Borderlands Felix is a fairly major character in the story. He is first seen when Fiona begins to tell her side of the story to the kidnapper. He tells Fiona that she must play a role to August. Felix warns her to not let August touch the vault key. The player can either choose to let him touch the vault key, or grab his hand. At the deal, after the sisters notice Rhys' Echo-Eye implant, Felix instructs the sisters to place an EMP device on the vault key container. Unfortunately, the EMP device also disables Rhys' mechanical arm, which causes him to drop the fake vault key. Later on, he leads Fiona and Sasha back to the caravan to get away from August. He lets Rhys and Vaughn back into the caravan, since they claim they can track the money. Rhys inserts Dr. Nakayama's ID, and falls unconscious as Vaughn tracks the money to a bandit hideout where Bossanova lives. Rhys wakes up and comes outside, Felix tells them to be quiet because the place is crawling with bandits. They choose to go inside, but Felix decides to stay behind with the caravan. In the race, the money case flies and Felix catches it. When Fiona gets back inside the caravan, Felix pulls a gun on her, telling her that she shouldn't have trusted anyone. Fiona can either shoot him (if she has her shot left), threaten him, or ask him to not do this. If she does not shoot, Felix ends up kicking the caravan down the hill. In any case Felix tries to break into the money case, the player can choose to either tell him that there is a bomb in the case, and it will blow up if you break it open, or you can tell him to 'choke on it' which results into his death. If you shoot him, he again blows up opening the case. If you tell him that there's a bomb in the case, Felix will drop the money case and run away, resulting in the money blowing up anyways. Felix runs away and his fate is left unknown, if he wasn't killed. "Atlas Mugged" Felix appears in this episode as a video recording, regardless if he was killed or not last episode. He warns Fiona and Sasha about Vallory and advises them to change their names and identities. "The Vault of the Traveler" Felix appears in this episode if he was spared in Episode 1: Zer0 Sum. He becomes one optional team member in the final battle against the vault's guardian, The Traveler. However, Felix does not actively participates in the fight, instead setting up a meeting and contacting Fiona via Echo comm by the dresser thrown out of the caravan in Episode 2. He reveals that while Fiona was unconscious he was successfully able to hack into the Hyperion briefcase and get the money, replacing it with fake dollar bills. Felix also reveals that it was always his intention to scam Vallory out of the deal, escape with a million dollars, and leave the rest with Sasha and Fiona to start a new life. He directs her to the money, hidden inside of the dresser, and bids her farewell. The player will gain 9 million dollars if they choose to recruit Felix. Killed Victims None shown, none mentioned. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Hyperion Briefcase explosion (Determinant) *Fiona (Caused, Determinant) (Determinant) Felix betrays Sasha and Fiona by stealing the $10 million from them and trying to abandon them. He then kicks the crashed caravan into a ditch with Fiona inside. While Felix tries to open the briefcase, Fiona has the option to either warn Felix of the booby trap, which will cause him to throw it in the air and get away, or let Felix be killed by the explosion. If Fiona didn't save the bullet in her derringer, she can try to shoot Felix, but to no avail, which will cause the latter option from before occur. If Fiona saved the bullet in her derringer, she will shoot Felix in the neck attempting to shoot at the briefcase, causing it to explode while killing Felix. Relationships Fiona Felix raised Fiona and Sasha for the majority of their lives, and seemed to be an essential part of their cons, as he planned and helped the sisters execute the deal with August. A picture of Fiona and Sasha as children can be found with some of Felix's things. None of this, however, stops Felix from trying to take Hyperion's ten million dollars for himself, and injuring Fiona in the process. It is shown that he holds no ill will towards the sisters, as he says that they will always be family, and can even mention that Fiona was always his favorite. Fiona can either continue to care for Felix by telling him about the bomb within the briefcase, or she can become angry, and even shoot him. Sasha Felix raised Fiona and Sasha for the majority of their lives, and seemed to be an essential part of their cons, as he planned and helped the sisters execute the deal with August. A picture of Fiona and Sasha as children can be found with some of Felix's things. None of this, however, stops Felix from trying to take Hyperion's ten million dollars for himself. It is shown that he holds no ill will towards the sisters, as he says that they will always be family, but he also shows that he preferred Fiona over Sasha. Rhys Felix did not care for Rhys. At first, Rhys was one of the targets of Felix's con, but after the ten million dollars was stolen, Felix let Rhys tag along after he said that he could recover the money. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged (Video Recording) * The Vault of the Traveler (Determinant) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Determinant Category:Alive Category:Deceased